


Despair Fest

by himeprince



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Footplay, Gangbang, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, humping, its all consensual but some characters dont know, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeprince/pseuds/himeprince
Summary: Fear clogged your mind, preventing you from thinking anything else but getting out. What stops your panicked moves is a strong pain on your wrists, and you don't know why but you can feel warm liquid start to flow so you slowly come to a halt. Okay, maybe you should just relax and try to understand what's happening more.Breathe in...Breathe out.Breathe in...Breathe out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If Komaeda seems a bit OOC at the beginning - I thought he wouldn't be alright with what Junko was planning, since he seemed really against sexual harassment in the beginning of sdr2. It's all consensual but Junko and Mikan aren't aware. Komaeda isn't aware that Reader is a reserve course, so I might make a second chapter where he discovers this. Also, it's my headcanon that Komaeda wasas a servant to the Ultimate Despairs as well as a servant for Monaca after Junko's death. Aaaand a slight au where not all reserve course students died.

The first thing you realize when you wake up is that you can't open your eyes. Slowly, as you started to gain consciousness, you realized your movements were restricted as well - it seemed like your wrists were tied tightly behind your back, and something sticky covering your mouth. Frantically, you tried to remember how you got into this position. That's right - you were one of the few reserve course students who didn't see the viral despair video from Junko, and had boarded up in the school to stay safe. Food and water was limited, and outside was utter chaos. You had taken control of the small group of survivors and ventured to the nearest supermarket to collect supplies. Then, when you had stuffed your bag with enough rations, a black haired girl wearing a main course uniform had stopped you and...yeah, that's where your memory cut off. Putting two to two together, you guessed she had kidnapped you for some reason. If your memory served correctly, she was wearing a main course uniform, so she wasn't like a pathetic reserve course like you. Who knows, maybe she was Ultimate Kidnapper? Or...or Ultimate Murderer?

Your stomach drops and you struggle desperately, vaguely aware that desperate sounds were vibrating in your throat. Fear clogged your mind, preventing you from thinking anything else but getting _out_. What stops your panicked moves is a strong pain on your wrists, and you don't know why but you can feel warm liquid start to flow so you slowly come to a halt. Okay, maybe you should just relax and try to understand what's happening more.

Breathe in...

Breathe out.

Breathe in...

Breathe out.

Right. The fogginess of despair leaves you and you try to focus more on what's going on. The sharp shooting pain in your wrists subside and you realize, now that you could think clearly, that the rope (?) binding you had chaffed your skin and you must be bleeding. Well, it didn't burn too much, so you quickly forgot about your injury. Silence enveloped you, except for the dull humming of a monitor and your steadying breathing. As you pay more attention to your surroundings, you realize that you were...aroused. Maybe it was just the temperature in the room, but you felt unusually warm and you could feel your undergarments were damp. What really wasn't helping was the fact that, from the cool air on your skin, you were wearing nothing but a bra and underwear.

  
You might've thought that you were taken to fulfill some sick desire, or would've questioned the kidnapper's intention but what stopped those thoughts from blooming was the faint noise of light footsteps making it's way towards you. Startled, you thought about struggling again, but damaging your wrists even more didn't sound very pleasing. There's a creaking noise of a door opening, and you hear the footsteps come closer to you, until they stop.

  
Instinctively you flinch from contact, but the hands are gentle and somewhat soft when they remove a cloth from your eyes. You gaze up to see a boy about your age, maybe slightly older, with messy white hair framing an angular face. His features were actually quite handsome, and what made the boy more attractive was a thin smile and soft green eyes that studied your expression. The white-haired boy's kind demeanor greatly contrasted with his choice of clothing, which was...interesting, to say the least. A large silver choker encircled his neck, with a chain that dropped past your vision. Besides that, his outfit was fairly normal, if a bit dark in color.

  
"Hey, how are you doing?" He asks calmly, as if you were not tied up and gagged to a chair. Instead of answering, you survey the room. It was dimly lit, with a large monitor coupled with a few smaller monitors on one wall, a table, a cabinet and some chairs. To your disappointment there were no windows so you couldn't see what time of day it was.

  
"Oh, right, my bad! I forgot she covered your mouth." You almost don't pay attention to the boy until he roughly rips off the tape on your mouth, and you cry out as needles of pain make your lips feel like they're burning. The boy stands almost unnervingly still, awaiting a response from you.

  
"W-who are you?" You ask. You had tried to sound fearless, but the stuttering and the crack in your voice show just how afraid you are. He pays no mind to this, thankfully.

  
"My name really isn't important at all, but you can call me Komaeda. Someone in such despair as you are in right now must have enough hope to be at least curious about what's happening, right?" Komaeda says this with a tilt of his head, and it would've been cute if you didn't feel like he was instigating you. You nod shakily and he continues.

  
"Well, the lucky part of this situation is that you're safe from the outside world, for now. The unlucky part is that Junko wants to use you as a...stress reliever for the Ultimate Despairs. Normally, I would do anything for a despair that will eventually bring out the shiniest of hope, however...this is a bit complicated and I wanted to provide options." You can almost hear the gears turning in your head as you try to process this information. So, you were captured by the Ultimate Despairs themselves. That fact in itself could cause you to break down, but you suppose the immense stress from this past week is helping you deal with this scenario. The white haired Despair continued.

  
"As far as I know, Junko doesn't plan on throwing you away. She might keep you to use you, or try to brainwash you into despair. It's not so bad, really. But, I've decided to give you the option of escaping. If that's what you want. Although escaping also entails having to survive out there. I'm not doubting your capabilities, of course, but someone as brilliant and hopeful as you should have the right to choose." While Komaeda is ranting about options, you're finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate. Sweat drips down your forehead and your skin flushes from the heat.

  
"Wai-...okay, I get what you're saying. Um, but what does Junko plan on using me for?" You stutter out.

  
Komaeda blinks at you in shock and his mouth parts slightly.

  
"I thought it was obvious. Sexual intercourse. You _have_ noticed the aphrodisiac's effect by now? And why else would you be tied up so obscenely?" It's a bit surprising he said all that without the slightest blush. You didn't think it was possible, but you felt your face warm up even more. So that's why you were...like this.

  
You weighed your options. Could you survive outside, in just your undergarments, with no weapons what-so-ever? The white haired kid sounded like he put you on a golden pedestal, maybe he didn't know you were just a reserve course student. Telling him wouldn't be a wise idea, or else he might not help you. Past the burning feeling in your gut and your desires, you were terrified. Horrified, even, that this had to happen to you, of all people. Going outside meant almost certain death. You could stay here and possibly survive, but that meant you would be doing it with a bunch of crazies. But...would it really be too bad? I mean, Junko was pretty hot, even if she was a homicidal maniac.

  
You can't believe you're actually considering staying here. But...you were safe here, and...this Komaeda guy looked pretty trustworthy.

  
The boy mentioned was nervously glancing at the door.

  
"Junko will be here soon, if you don't hurry, you won't have a choice."

  
"I'll do it." Only after Komaeda gives you a questioning look, do you realize what you said.

  
"I mean-yeah, yeah I'll stay. It won't be that bad, right?" You mutter shyly, chuckling nervously. Komaeda smiles and maybe it was just your imagination, but didn't he seem a little too pleased with your decision..?

  
"Ah, right! Of course, if I'm told to, I'll be very gentle with you. I'm sorry you have to have someone as disgusting as me, I really hope it's not your first." He says. Wait...oh right, of course, he was a member of Ultimate Despair after all. You didn't want to admit it...but you were a little, okay, _very_ excited about this idea. Komaeda left the room, and time seemed to stretch on forever. The dampness between your legs was getting unbearable and you tried to rub your thighs together to get the friction you wanted so badly.

  
The sharp click of high heels against the floor made you stop, and the door busted open. In walked the infamous Junko Enoshima - complete with enormous black heels, two strawberry blonde pigtails and the devilishly smile she was so well-known for. Behind her trailed in Komaeda, who gave you a quick smile, and a girl with long black hair who was looking around nervously.

  
Junko ignores you and struts behind you, her arms hugging her waist. "Kamukuraaaaa! No fair! I wanted to be there when the prisoner wakes up first!"

  
There was another person in the room?! Shocked, you tried to twist your head, but they were past your line of vision. You heard a soft and undeniably male response, confirming the fact there had been someone in the room the entire time. Had he seen you pathetically try to get off earlier?

  
"Well, fine. I can't believe that shitty servant was also here before I was! Hmph!" Her voice is frustrated and almost childish. You can't help but giggle at how immature she sounded. It was hard to believe the same girl had thrown the world into utter chaos and misfortune.

  
There's the sharp sound of heels again and your heart leaps into your throat as you feel yourself falling back, and there's no way to stop yourself because your arms are tied up. You wince and brace yourself for the inevitable impact when -

  
Nothing. Hesitantly you open your eyes, which you had shut before, to gaze into an empty sea of blue. Junko stares at you apathetically, her arm being the only thing holding you up from the floor.

  
"I don't think you're in any position to laugh." As terrified as you were, you came to the quick conclusion that Junko did, in fact, have the potential to be horrifying, when she wanted. You vaguely recall one of the other reserve course students mentioning something about Enoshima having changing personalities. You feverishly hoped the personality that caused her to slaughter thousands didn't appear, or else things might get sadistic very quickly.

  
Junko lifts the chair up again and prances in front of you, eyeing you up and down. To your horror, she roughly squeezes your breasts for a few seconds.

  
"Wow, her body is so disappointing. I had hoped Mukuro would have the common sense to pick someone good-looking. What a pathetic sister I have. Welllll, should we keep her or use her as another torture tool?" Junko says happily, her pigtails swinging as she clasps her hands and looks around the room. You still can't see Kamukura, and Komaeda just stands there awkwardly. The girl with the revealing nurse outfit and chopped hair comes forward cautiously.

  
Your breath wavers as the girl slowly brings down one hand and rubs the front of your panties. She's so close you can feel her hot exhales of air and the utterly delirious look she gives you.

  
"I think this one will do...o-of course if that's fine with you, Enoshima!" The way she says 'Enoshima' reminds you of how the broken people in the streets uttered their prayers. It was as if the mastermind was like a God to this poor girl, and you wondered why she depended so much on Junko.

  
Your thoughts stop as the girl raises herself and before you know it, she's straddling you, slowly rubbing herself against your crotch. It's not like you can adjust her because your arms are locked behind you, and all you can do is pant heavily. Junko puts on a sad face and plays with her hair.

  
"Aww, that's a shame, Mikan. I wanted to loosen her up for all of you." As soon as Junko expressed this, the girl - Mikan? - gasps and jumps of off you, and you groan from the lack of rubbing.

  
Mikan cowers on her knees, clutching Junko's legs tightly.

  
"Please don't be mad at meeee, I should've waited me turn, please, ah-AAAH!" The pleading ends when Junko lifts one boot and expertly kicks Mikan away from her. It was almost comical, if Mikan wasn't actually injured and struggling to stand. Komaeda grasps her hand and helps her up, and he lets her lean on him as her whole body trembles. _This is so fucked up_ , you think, as Junko strides over to you not unlike a panther stalking it's prey.

  
You flinch away as Junko reaches towards your face, but all she does lovingly stroke your cheek with the back of her hand.

  
"Jeez, so flinchy! C'mon, it's not like you're getting it on with a bunch of deprived old men at a sleazy night club! We're not going to hurt you yet, although that would be fucking hilarious." As she says this, she brings her other hand down and tears off your panties. It's a relief you're going to be safe, for now, but nervous butterflies form in your stomach as she rubs your clit. You've never done this before, at least with another person, but...holy shit. You moan softly as she continues her small demonstrations, and she calls Mikan over. You don't pay attention to what they say, but you feel a hand come from behind you and your body jerks as you feel a finger start to push inside. Junko stands back, and you guess it was Mikan's finger because Junko's nails would definitely destroy you. Junko instructs Mikan on what to do, and you spread your legs a little wider to gain more access. What happened to Junko being the first...? Oh well, it's not like you were complaining, because Mikan edged in a second finger.

  
You weren't sure if you could fit that much, as nothing bigger than a tampon had ever been inserted. Mikan notices this and giggles, her breath warming the side of your neck. Her fingers speed up, thrusting into you with enough force to leave you moaning pitifully. This was wrong, so wrong, but you didn't have the power to make them stop. Even if you did...would you really want them to?

  
The position is uncomfortable, since you have to stretch upwards so that Mikan has easier access. Every time her hand brushed against your clitoris, you let out a high-pitched whine and move along with her. Though your mind was fogged with pleasure, you feel Junko's heated stare and the fascination on Komaeda's face. Someone else had entered...ah, it must be Kamukura. He silently stood by Komaeda, probably to get a better look. Compared to Junko's sadistic gaze and Komaeda's flushed and concerned face, Kamukura showed no emotion. He almost looked like a mop, because of the long oily black hair the covered his head and dangled just above the floor. Your eyes were tearing up from the pleasure, but you were pretty sure his face was actually gorgeous, underneath the mess that was his hair.

  
Mikan was just about to add another finger, and you were so ready to take it, when Junko says something and the fingers immedietly retreated. The loss of it all made you groan and you could feel your wetness dripping onto the chair.

  
"Well, I think that's enough from you, Mikan. Don't want to make the slut cum already, do we? Kamukura, you should take her place." You don't miss how Junko, who treats Komaeda and Mikan like shit, seems to respect Kamukura for some reason. Wasn't Izuru Kamukura the founder of Hope's Peak? There's no way this is the same Kamukura; he looks about the same age as you. Although very...gothic? No, hm...dark? There really wasn't a way to describe how he approached you, staring down at you as if you were inferior. Although you wanted more, you closed your legs and managed to look at him with the last ounce of pride you had.

  
Junko, nor anyone, speaks as Kamukura wordlessly looks at you.

  
"Why did you agree to this? You really don't have any dignity." His voice is smooth and clipped, and he makes no move to touch you. The atmosphere gets to an uncomfortable level of heat, and you try to find an answer, when Junko leans on Kamukura's shoulders.

  
"Come on, now, she didn't agree to this. It's not like she as a choice, and isn't it more interesting for you because it's forced? Of course it's not surprising she's enjoying this. I know you haven't had sex, and you were a total loser before the operation so I doubt your body isn't a virgin. It's worth a shot to see what it feels like, hm?" With that, Junko leans in closer to whisper more of her venomous words into his ear. If he changed his mind, his expression didn't show it, but he slowly takes off his belt. He doesn't bother to take off his pants, opting to pull himself out through the slit. You're more than a little disappointed that he's still soft, but his length and width are more than exceptional. Your mouth waters a bit and you can't help but imagine how good that would taste like, and how large it would be when it's fully erect.

  
Kamukura wastes no time and with a precise movement, he lifts you off of the chair and drops you roughly to the ground. Your back aches and you don't have any time to concentrate on anything before he settles between your legs and parts them.

  
Junko gasps and shakes from side to side.

  
"Wooow, Izuru, you're really getting into it! Who would've thought you'd be this wild?" She says. Kamukura glances over at Komaeda, and as if they shared some sort of thought bond, Komaeda comes over and carefully holds you against him, making it easier for Kamukura to gain access. For a minute, Kamukura strokes himself almost mechanically, before he's stiff enough and ready.

  
The nervous butterflies from before come back in full force. This was it, wasn't it? I mean, the concept of virginity was made by society, and it didn't change anything. But you couldn't help but wish it was taken by someone you loved a lot, in a nice, safe environment. You never thought you would be taken during the apocalypse by none other than the ones who caused it, but - beggers can't be choosers.

  
To your surprise - and everyone else's surprise, including Junko - Kamukura eases in softly. It's a lot bigger than Mikan's fingers, and even though you're soaking wet, there's still the burn of the stretch. Komaeda reassuringly rubs your shoulders. It didn't help much, but it was a kind gesture.

  
You hadn't noticed before, but Izuru's eyes were red - a dark red, almost the color of blood. They gazed at you intently and shut for a second as he fit the rest of himself inside you. You let out a loud moan and went to cover your mouth in embaressment, but you hands were still tied and held by Komaeda. Kamukura didn't wait long for you to adjust, as he did in the beginning. With a quick motion, he bends your legs and thrusts forcefully, in an almost mechanical manner.

  
His hair falls onto you and it tickles you as he steadily rocks back and forth. The noises that escape your mouth are disgustingly lewd, and it's awkward with Izuru remaining silent. Between your moans and the even more disgusting noises of Kamukura sliding in and out, you can hear the distinctive soft grunts from Izuru. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

  
Your position on Komaeda's lap while Izuru went to work had been fine up until this point. Something hard poked the side of your head uncomfortably, and you looked up to see Komaeda watching the two of you with wide, open eyes and a beet red face. He murmured something about being lucky enough to see two Ultimates in the peak of their hope. You tried to tell him to move your head, when Izuru picked up the pace and you felt a familiar heat pool in your abdomen.

  
Just when you thought you were going to reach that sweet release, Izuru thrusts in and stays there, his hips twitching subtly. Through blurry eyes you realize he finished, and you feel his liquid spurt inside of you and drip onto the floor when he slowly pulls out. He doesn't give you a second look and tucks himself in. You fight the urge to whine pathetically, because _shit_ you were so, so close and just one more thrust would've satisfied you.

  
Kamukura doesn't leave but instead stays in the corner to observe once again. Junko looked at him expectantly, talking in her fake, high-pitched bubbly voice.

  
"Soooo? I just got you laid, you should be looking a lot more happier than you are." Junko says, looking at him expectantly. Mikan glares at Izuru as if he personally ran over her dog.

  
"J-Junko did you a favor! Y-you should be prostrating on your knees for her, t-thanking her for her kindness!" Mikan looked as if she was about to tackle Izuru right then, but Junko laughs coldly and holds out an arm to keep Mikan back.

  
"Hm, I'm willing to bet he enjoyed it. Otherwise he wouldn't have bothered to finish and left. Well, it's your turn, Mikan! You _were_ the one who was looking forward to this the most." Junko pushed the poor girl towards you, and after a moment's consideration, she stumbled over to you and crouched.

  
"Hehehe, it looks like you still haven't climaxed yet..." She sighs dreamily, and Mikan drags her finger through the cum on you and licks at it tentatively. She seemed to like the taste, and crouched between your legs. Curiously, you tried to raise your head to get a glance at what she was doing (and also to get away from Komaeda's hard-on). A shock of pleasure coursed through you as you felt a tongue lap at your entrance, and push in. It wasn't nearly as awesome as Izuru's cock, but it still elicted a sharp moan from you. Her nose brushed against your clit, and you turned your face into Komaeda's soft jeans to muffle your sounds. He strokes your hair, and seems to notice how uncomfortable you are because he carefully adjusts your head so it wasn't brushing against his bulge anymore.

  
You feel the familiar heat accumulate again, and you accidentally thrust your hips into Mikan's face. She recoils in surprise, and you wish she hadn't stopped, when she crawls over you and slowly puts her mouth on yours. You greedily open your mouth and she gasps in surprise as your tongue meets hers. Mikan was warm and wet and moaned when you sucked her bottom lip. There was a salty and strange flavor that you could only guess was a mixture of you and Izuru's liquids. She pulls back, saliva dripping down her chin and her hands struggling to get the clasp of your bra off. She didn't look too much like an Ultimate Despair, really - if you ignored the fact there were three other people watching the two of you intently, it felt like a regular hook up at a club.

  
That was when she startled giggling. It was cute, soft chuckles here and there, as she palmed your breasts and grinded on your stomach. Her expression was blissed out, but you whined impatiently. Why was it that all these people cared about was their own pleasure?

  
She noticed your impatience and caressed your cheek, still humping your lower half.

  
"Shhhh, it's okay, I'm getting there...hehe....you really need me right now, don't you?" She ends her rhetorical question with a breathy laugh and slides down and inbetween your legs. She slowly removes her apron, along with her shirt, skirt, and bra - leaving her with just her panties on. Your mind was fuzzy with arousal, but you couldn't help but smile at how cute and pink her lingerie was. You also marveled at her breasts, which were a lot larger than yours and swayed as she moved her hips. Her skin was pale, and there were shockingly huge bruises scattered all over her body. If you two weren't about to have sex, you wanted to caress her and possibly patch up her untended injuries. You wondered if Junko was the one who gave her them. It wouldn't be surprising.

  
Her panties were discarded on the floor, and she spread open your legs, which revealed the part of you that ached the most. Still giggling, she lifted one leg around you and grinded down on you with her own opening. She lets out a whine and you desperately lift your hips as you grind against each other in tandem.

  
It didn't take you long before you felt the pleasure begin to build once more, and prayed she didn't notice so you could finally finish. Mikan observed your face and bent down to suckle on your neck. You wrapped your legs around her waist as she continued to give you the friction you wanted so bad, and you tossed your head back as stars filled your vision. Your hips spasmed, and you glanced down to see Mikan reaching her peak as well, saliva and tears dripping down her face. A loud laugh erupted, and for a moment fear edged up your spine. Were you daydreaming, or were there actual spirals in her eyes...?

  
Mikan slumped on top of you, her body still shaking and letting out mixtures of gasps and maniacal laughter.

  
Komaeda was still stroking your hair, and you wondered if he was ever going to deal with the problem in his pants.

  
The click of heels brings you out of your stupor, and you open your eyes to see Junko pushing a sqealing Mikan off of you. You briefly mourned the loss of her body heat, until Junko is standing over you with her hands on her hips.

  
"Ugh, this is too boring, watching you whores have dull missionary sex. Next time I'm definitely bringing some bdsm shit into this." She lifts one boot and places it on your vagina, and even though you just came, the aphrodisiacs hadn't worn off yet. You wished she would move her foot, but she just stays as still as a picture.

  
"You really aren't worth my time. Maybe I should just let you watch as Kamukura and Komaeda go at me, hmm? I bet a sick fuck like you would actually enjoy watching. Pervert." She accentuates her final word by rubbing her heel against your clit. You let out a cry at the harsh treatment, and you're left aching with pain and arousal as she takes back her boot and motions Izuru and Komaeda over.

  
Komaeda gently leans your head against the floor and you struggle to lean against the wall to watch. It's not everyday you get to see the mastermind herself fucking the other Ultimate Despairs. Komaeda looked a bit heistant to undress, while Izuru simply tugs himself out of his pants again. Although this time, he was half hard. The fact that he was more excited by Junko than you put a sour taste in your mouth.

  
"Aw, you're not going to take all your clothes off? Fine. To make up for it, strip!" She turns to Komaeda, jabbing an accusing finger at him. He raises his hands apologetically and slowly bends down to take off his shoes.

  
"Not! Quick! Enough! Idiot!" Enoshima barks, and she pushes him to the ground before shrugging off his coat and shirt. He looks a bit jumpy at this attention, but doesn't stop her from ripping off his clothes. After he's left in only his boxers, you get a clearer view at how scrawny he really is. Already there was a thin sheet of sweat covering his frail, ghost-white skin. Unlike Mikan, he didn't have any injuries, thankfully.

  
Junko excitedly tells Izuru something, and he lays down on the floor and folds his hands behind his head patiently. Komaeda sits there awkwardly, not sure of what to do, until Junko beckons him over to where Izuru sits. Junko turns to look at you, smiling evilly as she takes off her bra and squeezes her tits through the opening of her blouse. She hitches up her skirt, giving you a great view of the black lace panties that looked slightly damp.

  
"Komaeda, I'm getting impatient!" She whines, and he shrugs off his gray boxers. To your surprise he was very well endowed, with a long but thin cock that was the color of his chapped lips. Junko wraps one hand around his manhood and he lets out a raspy gasp from being touched after so long.

  
He sits down again next to Izuru, who doesn't even give him a glance, instead focusing on Junko. The girl in question was pulling her panties to the side, showing that she even shaved down there. She turns to face you, and you watch as she slams down almost painfully onto Komaeda. Her expression contorts as she bites back a groan, and Komaeda unashamedly moans loudly. Junko lifts herself up and down slowly, her round breasts bouncing up and down. Even though Komaeda was a moaning mess, with his wavy white hair sticking to his forehead, Junko looked...almost bored. After a few more bounces she fakes a yawn and motions to Izuru.

  
The two didn't share any words, but it seemed like Kamukura knew exactly what she wanted. He moved so he was in front of Junko, and you could see him push into Junko along with Komaeda. This, finally, made Enoshima cry out, and her long red nails dug into Komaeda's legs. Blood trickled down his pale skin as Kamukura finally thrust all the way in. Even though Junko was a mass murderer, you couldn't help but feel bad for a moment as she winced in pain from having the two of them inside her.  
That was, until she showed how insane she really was.

  
"Hehehe..." She giggled, brushing her fingers on Kamukura's thick length and up to her clit. Junko was struggling to move, but Izuru knew what she wanted and began thrusting into her at a powerful pace. Komaeda was moaning from all the pleasure, and could barely lift his hips up to find the friction he was whining for. No one seemed to care, and Junko laughed loudly as she was being brutally fucked by the two.

  
"Ahhh-ahahahaha-HAHA...oh my GOD, Izuru, y-you're fucking huuuuuge..." She gasped, swinging her hips to match the rhythm they had going. It was embaressing to watch the three of them, and you hated how horny you were getting from just looking. Instead, you turned to the side to see Mikan slumped against the wall next to you, still looking blissed out and giggling to herself quietly. She was in her own little world at the moment.

  
Junko and Komaeda's blend of laughing and gasping was almost like a song, and you could almost hear Izuru - but not quite. Komaeda was really starting to lose it, with drool dripping from his panting mouth.

  
"W-wait, ngh..!" With a final, almost feminine cry, Komaeda climaxed inside Junko, his body trembling with release. Some of the cum dripped out onto Izuru's dick, and stained the floor. It seemed that Junko was getting close as well, from her wheezing laughs and the way her nails drew blood as she clung to Komaeda's legs. Izuru didn't break his pace as he leaned in and bit her neck, which led to her finale.

  
Kamukura fell over the edge soon after - although, it wasn't really climatic, as all he did was still his hips. If he was moaning, you couldn't hear over Komaeda's harsh breathing and Junko's crazy laughter. Izuru pulled out and tucked himself in immedietly, while Junko rested for a bit with Komaeda still inside her; albeit soft. You noticed there was blood around her entrance, and you wondered if it had been her first time. Knowing Junko Enoshima, it had probably just been torn from Komaeda and Izuru's cocks. There was no way she was a virgin.

  
She stands up, wobbling slightly with a large, cat-like grin stretching from ear to ear.

  
"So? I put on that show just for you, you know. God, it seems like no one here really appreciates the things I do for you all!" Enoshima pouts, and this seemed to bring Mikan out of her daze.

  
"I-I appreciate you! That was amazing, please forgive me for not paying attention!" The poor girl clutched Junko's sleeve, eyes brimming with tears.

  
Oblivious to Mikan's pain, - or maybe just not caring - , Junko pushed her back, flapping her hands.

  
"That wasn't for you, that was for _her_ , obviously. You've had your turn. Go do something useful and go inject some patients with poison or something." Before she could even finish her sentence, Mikan rushed out, almost tripping over her own two feet.

  
Izuru turns to leave, probably to find something more worth his time. That left you, tied up on the ground, Junko with her hands on her hips, and a grinning Komaeda blurry-eyed on the floor. You wished she would do something, anything, because the show she had put on before had turned you on and you were ready for more. To your disappointment, she seemed to have lost interest.

  
Junko turned to Komaeda, who was trying to put on his clothes.

  
"If you're not too exhausted, you can have fun with the girl. Dogs eat last, you know." With the slightly barbed comment, she stalked out of the room and the doors shut with a bang.

  
The two of you awkwardly stood there, Komaeda struggling to fix his shirt and hair. He smiled at you sheepishly and shuffled over.

  
"Well, that wasn't too bad, was it?" He smiled. It would be better if you could get off right now, but you decided to not mention that part.

  
"Y-yeah." It came out as more of a breathy moan than a response, and Komaeda seemed to realize your state of distress.

  
"Ah! The aphrodisaics still haven't worn off? Do you want me to help you out?" Without waiting for a reply, he starts tugging down his pants again. Pausing, he stopped with his hands on the waistband of his boxers. "If you want trash like me inside of you, that is."

  
You nodded feverishly, spreading your legs like a whore. You didn't _think_ he was trash, but you didn't really want to comfort him at the moment. He pulls out his cock, which was half-hard already. Up close, it was longer than you originally thought, and could almost be considered pretty. Pfft, now that's a weird thought.

  
Komaeda sits in-between your legs, rubbing one finger near the entrance, causing you to shiver in anticipation. He wipes the finger on his jeans before looking at you shyly.

  
"Are you really sure your okay with this? I mean, utter filth shouldn't disgrac - ah!" Before he could finish, you pushed forward your hips just enough to get part of the tip in. From such a small gesture, Komaeda was already getting flustered. He carefully inserted the rest, groaning softly. Suddenly he leaned in, with his head resting on your shoulder.

  
"Wow...to be doing this with an Ultimate...such hope in this despairing time! A-ahh, mn!" He rocks into you with no rhythm or pace, just broken thrusts and needy gasps. Komaeda's length hit exactly the right spots inside of you, and you desperately tried to meet him. He raised his head, looking at you with unfocused eyes and a grin. The way his hair fell over his face in messy spirals, the way his chapped pale lips were parted slightly, the way his fingers clutched onto your arm like a lifeline - he was a hot mess of a boy. He looked surprised when you leaned in to kiss him, but soon returned the kiss. A bit of tongue turned into sloppy, passionate kisses and his moan was satisfying when you bit his lower lip. Komaeda thrusted into you faster, his lips leaving yours and turning to suckle on your neck. That would leave a bruise.

  
A familiar heat pooled inside, and he must've been close as well because he was frantically pounding into you. You tried to muffle your own noises so you could hear him better, and it was definitely worth it. Then the world came crashing down, stars danced across your vision as you gazed at nothing, pleasure racking your body. You felt Komaeda's thighs tense up, and a loud moan notified you that he was cumming as well. The two of you laid there for a few moments, breathing harshly.

  
Komaeda struggled to get up, pulling out and tucking himself back in.

  
"Thank you, that was amazing. Please forgive me for pleasuring myself with you, I hope I was enough to satisfy your hope." You don't have the energy to answer and he promises he'll be back as he stumbles out the door. You can't help but grin and you closed your eyes to get some well-needed rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to say my dudes I've been waiting for explicit fanfictions for all these ships and it's hard to find so I decided to put them all together.


End file.
